If I Can't Have My Sunflower Then What About You, Da?
by Elli Seychelles
Summary: Russia had always had a soft spot for the american teenager. He lived how many sunflowers grew in the United States, because they never grew in his country. So Russia had come up with the perfect plan to capture America.


Russia had always had a soft spot for the american teenager. He lived how many sunflowers grew in the United States, because they never grew in his country. So Russia had come up with the perfect plan to capture America.

He would start with his regular approach, "привет America," he greeted.

"'Sup Commie?" He asked.

"Become one with me, da~?"

"NO way."

Russia pouted and started walking away, but from where America couldn't see a smirk appeared on his face. You looked over at Russia with suspicion. He normally wouldn't give up so easily...

You decided to follow close behind the Russian, making sure he didn't see you. He walked over to Lithuania and whispered something into his ear. Lithuania's face visibly paled as he got up from his chair. You then switched targets and quickly followed Lithuania out of the room. Lithuania went to the coat closet and grabbed something out of a big bad. 'Lithuania must need a lot of things to keep Russia happy...' You thought. He grabbed a medicine bottle with no name on the outside, then closed the bag. Lithuania turned around and headed for the coffee room, he closed the door behind him.

You walked up to the door, and opened it a crack. Inside, you could see Lithuania bending over to open the fridge for everyone's lunches. You saw him take out one of America's MANY milkshakes.

'Wait... thats-! It belonged to America, so why was Lithuania taking it out... unless... It's part of Russia's plan!' You had always loved the blonde nation from the moment you had laid eyes on him. His hero complex, the way he shrieks at scary movies, and the way he took care of his Texas (his glasses) seeing that Russia was going to do something to America, you just had to stop it!

But... if you took away whatever Lithuania was putting in America's shake, then Russia would punish him even though it wasn't his fault. So you had to just keep watching him Lithuania poured the medicine in America's shake and silently put it back where it was. You realized that he was coming back to the door so you quickly sprinted away.

Lithuania left the room with a worried expression on his face, then headed back to Russia to tell him he was done. You started tailing Russia again but had to stop once the World Meeting began.

-After The World Meeting-

Once all the nations were filing out for lunch, I started tailing Russia again. He looked very content with himself, as he took a bottle of vodka out of his jacket. You saw America come back into the room with a feast. He had to get Canada's help to grab it all.

After Canada set them down, he quickly left the room, probably to go to his father France. You watched as America almost inhaled twelve burgers and started to drink from one of his milkshakes. You braced for something chaotic to happen, but all America did was keep eating!

'Maybe Lithuania didn't put something horrible in his drink...' But you were still suspicious so you stayed to watch him finish his meal.

-a dozen milkshakes later-

America was getting to his last milkshake and most of your suspicions had gone down the drain. Russia had even left the room a few minutes ago. You went over to the eating American and sat next to him.

"Is it good?" You asked him.

"_! I-*munch* -ink- *munch*-tastes- *munch* -esome!" He pronounced with a big smile. You smiled back and took one of his fries. If you hadn't known better you would've thought from the size of it that it was a whole potato. And you noticed that each of his hamburgers were bigger than his head!

"Do- *munch munch* -ant a- *munch* hambur- *munch*-?" America asked.

"I'll eat some of it, but you should eat the rest yourself~" You took off a small chunk of the one of his hamburgers.

He had just finished off his second-to-last milkshake now. You still had a tiny worry so you asked him if you could have his last milkshake.

"*munch* -ure." You put a straw into it and drank some. A burst of fake-flavoring fruity taste came into your mouth. There was also a creamy twist to it. It was actually pretty good compared to his burgers and you took another sip.

Unfortunately, you were too full to finish off the rest of it and you gave it back to America. He took out your straw and placed his own. And as you watched the happy American drink, Russia come into the room, rather quickly. It was like he appeared out of thin air. You looked back over at America to see that his eyes had started to... droop!

He didn't look like the regular, energetic happy teenager from before. But a very tired one. He kept blinking really slowly, like he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"A-America?" You asked.

"Mmmhmm?"

"Are you okay?!"

"Of course... I'm the Hero... after... all..." But the 'Hero' then dropped his milkshake and his Texas(glasses)! His eyes closed and his body slumped over the table. You freaked out when Russia came over, and picked America up.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm taking what belongs to me, he's mine now~" Russia said.

"NOOO! You can't! *pant pant*" You were having trouble staying awake too. Apparently, whatever Lithuania had put in America's shake was some kind of sleeping drug! And you had drunk a lot of it!

"Y-You... can't... I won't... let you!" You stumbled over to him and started pathetically punching him.

"But you can't stop me, da~? You can barely hold consciousness." Your legs lost their strength then, you fell to your knees. Tears sprang from your eyes.

"N-No..."

"I'll have to play with you another time _~" Then you fell to unconsciousness.


End file.
